Our High School Life
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: Fanfic about Lass and Lire Rated T for kinda bad words and maybe cursing?
1. The Meeting

**_Well Yeah... Lass and Lire..._**

**_I know... I know you guys are voting for Arme and Lass... and saying that "THEY SHOULD BE" _**  
**_ I know that couple is nice and all but for your info guys... the manwha doesn't think so...NO OFFENSE but... the couples in manwha is Arme/Ryan , Ronan/Elesis , Lire/Lass_**

**_Don't flame or badmouth me for this... this is what i saw in the manwha... but still i respect your opinion about them..._ **

* * *

Lass were running to his classroom. He was already late, the bell had rung 2 minutes ago.

_"Crap! Knight Master will give me an earful again!" _

He was running as fast as he could. Then he bumped on someone.

"Ow!" Lass exclaimed

"Oh… im sorry…. "A voice said

Lass saw a girl a head smaller than him. She has pretty emerald eyes and a long straight blond hair.

"No its okay i'm being reckless..." Lass assured her

"Oh ok…." She said as she looked at her watch "Oh my. I'm sorry I can't stay to chat with you…you see , I'm late for my class…well see you again next time!" She said as she run away

"Oh! Me too! Knight Master will kill me!" Lass said as he proceeds to run towards his classroom.

"Lass Isolet! You're late again!" Knight Master exclaimed angrily

"Sorry Knight Master…. I woke up late…" Lass said as he bow his head a little

"You're always like that! Go to detention later!" She barked

"Yes Knight Master…" Lass said as he went to his respective seat

Lass was already a junior high at Grand Chase Academy. He is always late since he's alarm clock don't work and Lass has no idea where to buy one since that alarm clock is antique.

"Lass… Late again as usual huh?" His seat mate whispered

Lass turned to his seat mate. It was Ronan Erudon . His best friend since kindergarten. Ronan is opposite of Lass… always come early at school. He is also the son of a influential company.

"Yeah…." Lass said

"You really should change your alarm clock…" Ronan whispered again

Lass shrugged "Well I'll try…."

It was break time Lass decided to go down to the cafeteria. He went down and bought a pocky. He was eating unconsciously when someone bumped on him again

"Oh im sorry!"

"Hey that voice is familiar…." Lass thought

He looked who bumped on him and it was the girl earlier

"Hey! You're the girl earlier!" He exclaimed

"Oh yes…yes I am…" The he heard the girl gasped "you're the guy bumped on earlier im sorry…."

Lass nodded "No problem…"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet.. Hi im Lire" She said as she held out her hand

"Lire? Lire Eruyell?" Lass asked , shocked

"Um…yes why?" Lire asked

"Don't you know? You had a lot of fanboys you Amy Aruha, Arme Glenstid and Ley von Crimson River " Lass replied

Lire looked surprised "Oh..my… I didn't know that…" She said

_"Is this really Lire? Isn't she supposed to be like a brat? Like that Ley chick? I don't get it…maybe.. she's just pretending…. I'll go along with her "act" for awhile…."_

"Nice to meet you Lire… I'm Lass" Lass said as he shooked her hand

"Nice to meet you Lass…" She said with a smile

The bell rings. This startled the two

"Oh see you later Lass!" Lire said as she broke the handshake and run towards the high school department

"Bye…" Lass said as he start walking towards to the short cut

* * *

_**My first fanfic about this couple... man, this is like impromptu for me... cuz this just popped out of nowhere in the my head**_

_**sorry for the crappy story...blame my brain and hands for doing this...**_

_**Also please rate and review ...it would help me alot  
**_


	2. Dislikes

**_(A/N) : I forgot to tell Lass' thoughts are in italic_**

* * *

Lass made it on time. Lass was chatting with his friend Ronan when a girl with sapphire eyes and black hair approached him

"Um...H-Hi L-Lass..." The girl said shyly

"Hey Eru can you wait for a minute?" Lass asked

Ronan smiled "Sure... leave you alone for awhile.." Ronan said as he went away and chat with Ryan

"um Hi... so...uh...do you need anything?" Lass asked

The girl nodded shyly "Um...L-Lass...i...um i-i..." She was about to continue when Lass interrupted

"Love Confession?" Lass asked , irritated that he was bothered for a mere Love Confession

The girl was shocked then she nodded shyly.

"W-Will you p-please g-go out with me?" She asked softly

_"Love Confessions are annoying..."_

Lass sighed softly " Sorry kiddo ... i have no time to go out or have a date with you...your not my type..." He said sarcastically

The girl was about to cry , Lass smirked.

" Your just a kid... you'll never be my type... i like hot , sexy girls with busty chest... and your not one of them so don't waste your time on me..." He said coldly

The girl was holding her tears as she nodded. Lass walked away with no hesitation. He left the girl almost in the verge of tears . He went to Ronan and tap his shoulder twice. Ronan excuse himself politely

"So how did the Love Confession go?" Ronan asked

Lass shrugged " As always... " He replied

"Man, your popular with girls huh?"

"Not much..."

"Yo Lass!" Ryan said as he stand beside Ronan " 'Sup man? I saw a chick confessin' to ya there" He said as he slightly gestured a girl crying silently "Made tha girl cry huh?"

"Yeah... they never learned... i don't like those girls... too fragile..." Lass said nonchalantly

"Well all girls are fragile Lass..." Ronan said

"Nah..."

The bell rings. the students went back to their seat and waited for their teacher

_"Miserable life... Kaze Aze is stupid... why did she let me in a school? can't she just let me have a private tutor? I hate it...too many love confessions , too many freakin' fangirls... Damn it..."_

As Lass thoughts swirl around he didn't notice that the teacher was already there and he will be receiving Knight Master's wrath again...

* * *

_**Nothing to say...Just rate and review please? Thanks**_


	3. Detention

" Lass Isolet! Your being rude! I'm giving you another detention again, young man!" Knight Master said angrily

"Why? I just told her that i don't have any feelings for her... is that being rude? in fact im being nice and not being a player to play with her feelings..." Lass retorted

Knight Master Looks very angry

"GO TO DETENTION ROOM...NOW!" Knight Master yelled

Lass scowled. Knight Master give him a detention slip and he went to the detention room

_"Damn that Knight Master! ! Giving me a detention just for turning down a girl! Damn It!"_

"Detention again Isolet i presume?"

Lass nodded as he handed Gardosen the detention slip. Gardosen chuckled.

"Looks like its your routine to go here..." Gardosen commented

"Just shut up..." Lass scowled

Gardosen ignored Lass' scowl "Just seat beside that person reading there" pointed to a person who's reading a book big enough to cover the person's face

Lass sighed and putted his hands in his pocket and when towards to the table. He sit beside the person who's reading a book. Lass noticed the book cover. He smirked

_"What a baby reading a Big Encyclopedia about Animals..."_

Lass spend 5 minutes in silence and he got bored

_"This is freaking boring... too much silence...nothing to do...hmm... i might as well annoy my seat mate"_

"What a baby...reading an encyclopedia about animals..." He said sarcastically

No comment. Lass got annoyed. He was expecting to hear a rude comment and a fight.

"You know only an idiot are reading that kind of stuff...maybe your ONE of them..." He said sarcastically

"If you want to get attention from why don't you just ask?" The person beside him sid softly

"Attention? Please... Why would i anyway? Don't need it..." Lass said as he rolled his eyes

The person put down the book. Lass was surprised to her

"What are you doing here?" Lass asked , shocked about seeing her here especially when she's famous in his batch

"Well i can ask you the same thing..." Lire replied

Lass rolled his eyes. Lire chuckled

"Well i got here because i was late this morning...you?" Lire asked

"Well you can say i got here because i was late and i turned a girl down..." Lass replied

Lire smiled "I see..." She said

"Aren't you mad at me at me" Lass asked

Lire shooked her head "Why would i?" She asked

"Well i was making fun of what are you doing earlier" Lass replied

"Oh, that one? It's okay... i was just looking at the pictures..." Lire said smiling

There was a silence between the two . Lass decided to break it

"So uh...how did you come popular?" He asked

"Me? Well actually i don't know...to be honest i don't really know i quite popular... Im just an average girl" She replied

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Nothing...i just got curious..." Lass said with a shrug

Lire smiled "Okay..." She said

The two keep on chatting and chatting until Gardosen informed them that there detention is over.

"Oh... time passes quickly...i didn't notice.." Lire said as she stand up

"Yeah me too..." Lass said as he also stand up

"Well thanks for the company Lass im looking forward till next time..." Lire said shaking Lass' hand a little and smiled

"No prob..." Lass said

"Well then bye..." Lire said as she went away

Lass went out of the room

_"Maybe... Im wrong about her... but i think its too early to conclude yet..."_

* * *

_**Yeah Chapter 3... uploading 3 chapters today... still looking a nice idea for the ending of this (if i don't get lazy) but even i don't finish this no one would care to read this anyway since it suck but oh well... just for killing time... Rate and Review and please send some suggestions even no one would read this**  
_


	4. Argument and Suspension

**_Well chapter 4... whew more chapters to go...i hope i finish it before getting lazy like my lil sis_**

* * *

Lass woke up early this day. He was in his classroom the time the school bell rings. He was fixing his things when Ronan approached him

"Hi Lass...looks like your early today huh?"

Lass smiled " Yeah my sis woke me up and we had to kill each other literally..."

Ronan chuckled " So how's KazeAze doing?" he asked

"Well doing fine...as usual...blabbing about his boyfriend , Gardosen..." Lass replied

Ronan eyes widen. Almost as big as dinner plates "KAZEAZE? HE'S HER BOYFRIEND?" He shouted in disbelief

Their classmate begin murmuring to each other and this made Ronan red in embarrassment "Sorry" He mumbled

Lass shot them some icy glares and the murmuring stopped and he turned back to Ronan

"Yah... i dont know did they met but who cares?"

Ronan only nodded in response, afraid that if he said more he might be embarrassed again...

It was break time Lass went out of the classroom. he stuffed his hand in his pockets. He was walking normally when someone called his name

"Hey you! you WORTHLESS BASTARD!"

Lass turned around. A red headed girl with long hair and ruby eyes approached him. behind her was 2 other girls and a girl who was hiding behind the red headed girl.

"Uh...excuse me?" Lass said , irritated

"You! How dare you to broke my little sister's heart!" She snapped

"Look , uh... whoever you are... your little sister is the girl hiding behind you right?" Lass asked in annoyance

The girl glared at him "My name is Elesis Sieghart! not "whoever you are" and yes she's my little sister! Look you idiot ! try to break her heart again and i'll break your face!"

Lass rolled his eyes "Well then , do you expect me to be afraid and act like an idiot begging for forgiveness because i was scared over a popular girl? Sorry it's not working..." Lass said sarcastically

"Elesis , come on let's go...your scarring the others...'" the girl with a blond hair said

"Yah...Ellie! People are starring at us...creepy..." the purple short haired girl agreed

"Yeah... Big Sis... it's not his fault...it's mine...i shouldn't confess..." Her little sister said

Lass sighed "I don't want to waste my time so can you please get the hell out of my face? you guys are annoying!" Lass said

"How dare you! Amelia don't be afraid with this jerk! I'll kill him!" Elesis exclaimed

"Lass...im sorry..." The blonde girl said . It was Lire

"Nah...no worries... im not afraid with this girl... " Lass said

"Wait Lire, you KNEW him?" Elesis asked

Lire nodded "He is my friend... he's really nice..." Lire replied

"your friends with that jerk?" She asked in disgust

"Well yeah...he's not a jerk..." Lire replied

Elesis rolled her eyes "Yeah right Whatever..." She snapped

"Wasting my time bye kiddos" Lass said as he was about to leave when Elesis almost punch him in the face

"I don't hit girls..." Lass said nonchalantly

"But you break their hearts..." Elesis countered

"Fine then Lassie , bring it on" Lass challenged

The two was fighting and there was a major commotion. The principal , Edna when to the scene and stopped them

"You guys! stop it!" Edna screamed

Lass and Elesis stopped . Edna look very angry

"Elesis! your such a big disgrace! Isolet! not again! NOW BOTH OF YOU COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Edna yelled as she stomped off

Elesis and Lass gave each other a death glare before trailing behind the principal

"I hope they will be okay..." Lire said ,worried

"Dun worry Lire they are going to be fine" Arme reassured her

"I hope so..." Lire muttered

* * *

**_Thankyou He-jay and Perfect Maid Haruka for the reviews! And please rate and review! if you guys have suggestion feel free to suggest dont worry i dont bite_**


	5. Friends

**_Well yeah... chapter 5... i'll try to finish this story fast so i can move on the another story (many story is popping in my head that i need to write them down so i won't forget) anyways... if i finished this one i swear im going to give my Lire and Lass a big thumbs up (well me and my friend likes Lass and Lire...) sorry for blabbing..._**

* * *

Lass was angry and frustrated...

Angry that he got another detention , Frustrated because he fought with Elesis that cause this and frustrated and Angry because principal Edna won't stop blabbing!

"As i was saying , you guys are big DISGRACE to the school! Do you know how much i spend my time improving all those fools in this school?" The principal exclaimed

_"Yeah...yeah...you mean those bullies...damn it! i want to go out of this hellish place!"_

The principal blabbed for 2 more hours but for Lass it seems eternity

"Ok now you are dismissed... but you are suspended from class for 3 days... AND IF THAT HAPPENS AGAIN... I WILL KICK YOU OUT..." Edna warned

"Yes Ms. Edna..." The both said as they went outside

"This is all your damn fault you know that?" Elesis said harshly

Lass rolled his eyes "Yeah right for turning your lil sis down... you started it anyway..." Lass retorted

"Not if didn't broke my sis' heart!" Elesis countered

"Big Sis!" A voice yelled. It was Elesis' sister , Amelia

"Mia , are you okay?" Elesis asked

Amelia flashed her a smile "I'm okay Big Sis!" She replied

"Too much drama for a day... im outta here" Lass grumbled as he run towards their classroom

_"I got a long scolding from our principal and skipped the rest of the class for today... sounds good..skipping except the Scolding part"_

Lire was relieved to hear that they won't be expelled. But she feels guilty about the whole thing. For her it's like her fault.

"3 days suspension..." She muttered

She decided to call Arme and ask about Ronan

"OK, Listen up Lire , Ronan is the best friend of Lass... and he's also my cousin. Why did you ask? OOOHH...do you have a crush on him Lire? I can help you ya know" Arme suggested

"Thanks Arme unfortunately no , i just wanna know something...does he have a cell no. or something?" Lire asked

"Well..." Arme said trying to think "He do have one... wait i'll just you the number..." Arme replied

"OK! Thanks a lot Arme! bye!" Lire said

"Sure~! Anytime! Bye bies~" Arme said as she hang up

Lire hang up the telephone also. She was smiling that night

Lire was really nervous. It was already Saturday when she decided to do this. She is having a bad feeling about it

"What if Lass is angry at me? What if he is in a bad mood? " Lire said worryingly

"Oh stop being a scared cat Lire" Arme said

"But-"

"NO buts Lire! Now get in there! NOW!"

"OK fine... your sounding like Elesis already..."

Arme rolled her eyes "Because your being scared..."

"But how about Ryan? you have a crush on him since fourth grade... yet you haven't spoken to him" Lire teased

Arme went red "Well um... i... um.." She stammered

Lire chuckled. She patted Arme's head gently

"It's okay Arme...Well im going in there... "Lire said as she went more steps towards to Lass' house

She ring the bell one time and a beautiful woman appeared. The said woman has long purple that is curled. Her ruby eyes seems shining or maybe that's what Lire thought

"May i help you?" The woman asked politely

"I um...Is Lass there? May i please talk to him?" Lire said politely

The woman examined her up and down. Then she opened the door widely

"Sure! Come in!" The woman said smiling. Lire nodded and followed her in

"Lass! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled

Lire was stunned. Wow , Lire thought that she is nice and kind but it turns out that she is scary and in not good terms with Lass

The woman then turned to her "Oh..sorry , my lazy ass brother is probably sleeping... Hi im Jin Kaze Aze , Lass' older sister" The woman introduced

"Oh hi Ms. Kaze Aze! Im Lire Eruyell nice to meet you Ms. Kaze Aze" Lire said politely

Kaze Aze looked pleased "Oh please don't call me Ms. Kaze Aze you can call me Kaze Aze only.." She said ,flattered

"WHAT THE HELL? STOP SHOUTING FOR ONCE! DAMN IT!" Lass said as he went downstairs

Kaze Aze rolled her eyes "Whatever bro , We have a visitor here and she's looking for you...your girlfriend perhaps?" She mocked

"I don't have any girlfriend!"Lass exclaimed

Lass stopped dead on his tracks. It was Lire. He was embarrassed because he was only wearing a plain blue boxers with no shirt on...

"Um...hi?" Lass said nervously

Lire smiled when he saw Lass but then she was blushing " H-Hi...L-Lass.. uh...um...S-S-Sorry..." Lire stammered , Seeing Lass' half body naked for the first time

"Wear some clothes on! Its a shame and disgusting to see you half naked" Kaze Aze said

Lass went up quickly and pick out a plain with t-shirt and a blue shorts then he went down

"I'll go out for a while...see ya Lire! see ya my stupid little bro!" Kaze Aze said as she went out

Lass glared at her and then he sighed "So what brings you here?" He asked coolly

Lire putted her head down a little bit "I'm sorry... if i stopped Elesis enough you guys won't get in trouble and get suspension...It's all my fault... im sorry...please don't get mad at them...it's all my fault because if i stopped Elesis enough...she wont do it..." Lire apologized

Lass patted her head "No worries Lire , looks like you friend is mad about that confession thingy but i don't blame you nor your friends...that's natural" Lass reassured her

Lire nodded and smiled "Thanks Lass for understanding!" She said happily

"No prob Lire..." Lass said

"Sorry if i disturb your sleep ... Good bye Lass see ya in school!" Lire weaved good bye and went out of his house

"Looks like she isn't like the other girls after all...but better keep observing..."

-  
Arme and Lire was in Ronan's house since Arme insisted that they should tell Ronan about it

"So , Lire how did it went?" Ronan asked

"Yah! how did it went?" Arme asked

"Well he isn't mad at any one and thats a big relief..." Lire replied happily

"Told you soo Lire!" Arme exclaimed proudly

"That's nice to hear...' Ronan said smiling

Lire nodded in response. They talked about school and She went home with a big smile on her face .

* * *

**_Whew! Chapter 5 done! i think 5 chapters to go? dunno... i just wrote down the plot not the story since im wasting paper if i did that (and i will break my hand off) and need to deal with stalkers...(girls nowadays...) O_O anyways thanks for the reviews guys! and thanks for the support! gives me a lot of inspiration to continue the story..._**


	6. Summer Break and Classmates

**_OK Chapter 6! After this i need to go to sleep its already 2:00 in the morning (i usually sleep at 6:00) but i need to go now... my mom will kill me if she founds out..._ **

* * *

It was already summer. Lass was so happy about getting out the "hellish hellhole" for two months

_"Yes! no fan girls , no confessions , no detention for 2 whole months!"_

Lass was happily enjoying his vacation and making it most out of it. this year he be a hope to be classmates with Ronan again and hopefully with Lire since he is kinda suspicious about her attitude and want to observe more about her.

"Lass get your freaking butt over here! NOW!" Her older sister yelled

Lass groaned. He hates Kaze Aze always ordering him around

_"Damn it! She is always like that! Damn!"_

"GIVE ME A PIECE OF MIND KAZE AZE!" He yelled back

He slam the door of his room and went to his laptop and check out his GC messenger. Ronan was online.

(A/N: all messages are in bold users are in bold italic)

_**xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:**_

_**'sup man..so how's your vacation going?**_

_**BlUe_KnightX:**_

_**Going fine... you?**_

_**xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:**_

_**As always... Kaze Aze is being bossy around me again...**_

_**BlUe_KnightX:**_

_**Wow... still same old Kaze Aze?**_

_**xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:**_

_**Yeah... hate it you know! She's ordering me around like a servant! CRAP!**_

_**BlUe_KnightX:**_

_**Dont worry... school's coming up... oh... need to go, Arme's being ridiculous again and so do Amy bye!**_

_**-BlUe_KnightX has logged off-**_

Lass sighed. He was getting an head ache because of his stupid big sister and was about to log off when he saw a friend request

**_Eryuell_Archer wants to become your friend_**

Lass smiled. He immediately accepted the friend request. Then a chat box appears.

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Thanks for accepting it! :)_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Np Lire_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_How did you?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Very obvious_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Uh...um sorry i dont want to be rude but who are you?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Guess... *smirks*_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Um... Sir Thanatos?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Nope_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Sir... Gardosen?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Not either_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Um... Azin?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Nope..._**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Well um..sorry i don't know...please tell me_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Man...your hopeless..._**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Sorry..._**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Well its me Lire , Lass_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Oh... Sorry! i thought you were Azin hehe ^^"_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_No its okay_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Hey Lass, do you know that there are only 4 weeks left before school?_**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_No, I thought 5 weeks_**

**_Eryuell_Archer:_**

**_Principal Edna said on September 28 is the ressuption of classes..._**

**_xXDaRk_ShAdOWzXx:_**

**_Aw...ouch..._**

_"Damn it! Why? Im going to meet my doom..."_

* * *

The weeks passed so fast that Lass didn't notice it was already September 28. His Sister woke him up by splashing cold water on his face. He groaned and take a bath and get ready for school. After few minutes of walking he reached his school

"Welcome Back Fan girls and Detention!" Lass muttered sarcastically

The school bell rings. The students disperse and went to their chosen seat. Lass was beside Ronan. He was glad that he's his classmate was spacing out when someone asked him

"May i seat beside you?" The voice asked politely

Lass snapped back into reality "Huh? oh yeah sure"He replied

He heard the person putting down a school bag

_"Please don't tell me its a fan girl and i made a wrong decision...please..."_

He turned to his other was Lire but she looked different...she looked... beautiful. Her hair that was straight before was now curly , She wears two flower hairpins to tie a little bit of her hair on the upper sides and her emerald eyes was shining gracefully. Lass didn't notice that he was staring at her

"um..Lass? Anything wrong?" Lire asked

"Huh? oh n-nothing... nothing..."Lass replied , a little bit embarrassed that he was caught looking at her.

_"Maybe...Just Maybe...High school isn't that bad..."_

* * *

**_Sorry! im no good at describing things! Please rate and review!_**


	7. Carnival

_**To be honest... i don't know whats the difference of a carnival and an amusement park...and this happen without Lupus , Lime , Azin and Zero..**_

* * *

Lass always hang out with the Grand Chasers (the group they created when he was 1st year). He mostly get in trouble whenever Elesis is around. He likes playing pranks with Ryan. For him , he likes his first year life... it was fun for him. He and Lire become best friends but soon Lass fell in love with her but she never noticed. It was Friday and the gang decided to chill out. The gang went to carnival after school

"Yes! It's Friday again! I can play games all night long!" Arme exclaimed happily

"Me too! I'm going to play HoN with Lass and Ronan!" Ryan said with a glint of sparkle in his eyes

"Your going to lose again Ry, your always in the Legion...Hellbourne rocks ya know" Lass smirked proudly "I'm going to beat you up again like last time"

"Aww come on man , can you just let me win once? i always lose..."Ryan pouted , the gang laughs

(Note: HoN/Heroes of Newerth is the game i always play last year but now i don't play it anymore well sometimes...)

"That's okay Ry , try being on Lass' side once..." Ronan said

Ryan nodded "Lass is always in killing spree whenever im around...since im his favorite target..."Ryan said

"Well guys! can we ride on the rides now?" Arme whined

"Well we better be the baby's getting impatient" Lass mocked

Arme rolled her eyes "Whatevs Lass" She said

"Aww.. don't fight...come on guys let's go shall we?" Lire suggested

"Great Idea Lire! Me and Jin will go to the karaoke room!" Amy exclaimed happily

"Meeh and Lire will try the carnival games...me likey the big stuffy bear" Arme said dreamily

"I'm going to sit down on the bench...im going to watch you guys..." Mari said flatly. All the Grand Chaser looked at her.

"Why?" Amy asked

"I have a weak stomach so i can't ride carnival rides..." Mari replied flatly

"Then come with us! Let's just empty all the carnival games!" Arme said excitedly

Mari nodded. "Sure... i want to test my skills also" Mari said

"Well its settled then... Boys will go to the rides while us girls will play at the carnival games and Jin and Amy will go to the karaoke room" Lire declared

"Yippee! Lets start now!" Arme tossed her arms in the air

The gang separated. They went to where they should be. Arme , Lire and Mari start hunting down for carnival games and try to sweep all the prizes. Amy and Jin went to the karaoke room to practice their singing skills (mostly Amy). They all had fun. Even Mari she was happy that she was able to bring some prizes home and Arme was really happy since she majority got all the prize from the shops that some of the shop caretaker began to complain about it but she never cares. All in all , all of the Grand Chasers had fun.

_"Hey.. Maybe being a high schooler is fun after all..."_

* * *

_**Too fast? yep thats what i thought but yeah... rushing things and stuff... RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**  
_


	8. Study Session

_**Well chapter 8! actually 7 and 8 are just extras... well i dunno why my hand is typing it... i was following the plot when i just typed this but oh well... i'll try to upload the 9 later...**_

* * *

Days passed by so fast that Lass thought it was still September but it was already October 8. He didn't seem to mind about high school that much the way he did back then in junior high. High School was fun for him...especially he and Lire are getting closer and closer to each other. He also like the group that they created it was fun hanging out with them. The bell had rung, It means break shove his Algebra book into his bag and went out of the room. As always he will always wait for Lire and the girls. Ronan will join them and so do Ryan. They always had lunch together since they were classmates except for Elesis for she is always busy with the Student Council, Amy was always in the court practicing her cheerleading skills and Jin would drag along with her. Lass almost think that Jin was TOO much obsesses with Amy that he practically follows her whenever she go. Mari and Sieghart were sophomores so they had different schedules. The group went to the Garden where they always eat their Lunch and Snacks

"So...what's your score Ryan?" Arme asked

"W-Well... i wasn't listenin' to the teacher so... i failed..." Ryan said, embarrassed that he failed

"Well you should listen more..." Lire commented

"Yeah..." Lass agreed

"It was so borin' so i drew doodles around meh paper instead" Ryan reasoned out

Lass rolled his eyes "Oh..Please...grow up..." He said

Ryan pouted. The others laughed. Ryan smiled and joined the laughter.

"Say guys...how about we study together?" Arme suggested as she bit into her packed lunch

"Sounds fine to me..." Ronan agreed as he sip into his chocolate milkshake

"Agreed" Lass said as he finish his meal

"If everyone's goin' then me too!" Ryan exclaimed

"Count me in" Lire said

"Soo...if all of us agreed" Arme counted off her fingers "That means we need to ask the other five" She said

"Sure...Lets ask them at dismissal time" Ronan said

"Me? Sorry Arme can't go too much stuff to do this weekend" Elesis said

"Aw come on Ellie..." Arme whined

"Can't Mom said i need to take care of Amelia , then i need to do stuff in student council and do chores and more stuff" Elesis said as she putted the large stacks of paper down "And also i need to check the papers to those i tutor"

Arme frowned. "Fine then..." Arme said as she went away

_"Why is she always busy? I hate it! She spends more time with this other stuff that she can't even spend her time with her best friends! i wish she just quit being the president of the stupid student council!"_

It was dismissal time. Arme went to the other Chasers and told them that Elesis isn't available

"So do Amy..." Lire sighed

'Even Jin..." Ronan said

"Same... Sieghart is doing some family things" Lass said

"And Mari is taking care of her father's lab" Ryan said

Arme sighed. "So they were all busy...so its only us then..." She said

The others nodded. Arme sighed

"How about we do the study session in my place? Father said that we can... as long that we won't make any riot" Ronan suggested

"Sure! Uncle is probably busy at work anyway..." Arme agreed

"So it's all settled then!" Lire exclaimed

"How about this: We all gather up here at entrance of this school and Ronan will just lead us the way" Lass suggested

"Cool! Sounds fine to me" Ryan agreed

"So lets me up here at 2:00 pm" Ronan said

The others nodded. Ronan smiled

_"This will be fun..."_

The Other Chasers met at the entrance of the School. They were all surprised that Ronan actually fetched them up using his own Limo. They went inside his mansion . He was like a prince but it normal because he's the son of an influential company not to mention most influential family in Kanavan Island. The all went up to his room and they begin studying.

"Maaaannn! THIS IS HHHHAAAARRRDDD!" Arme whined

"That's why im teaching you Arme , now since the Set B's numbers are in Set A , Therefore Set B is the subset of A" Ronan said patiently

"AAAAHHHHHHHH...i don't get it..." Arme said

A sweat drop appeared on Ronan's face "Your being lazy so you can't get it..." Ronan said to his younger cousin

"I'm tired E-ru~ me needs to sleep" Arme said as she rest her head on the table and started to close her eyes

"No Arme! Don't sleep!" Ronan exclaimed

"Me wanna eat sweets..." Arme said

"Arme...please concentrate..." Ronan said as he sighed -

"So does that mean that a perfect square root is a rational number?" Lass asked

Lire nodded "Yup... Irrational is numbers that have remainder when you divide them. example is pi because you cannot divide it because the numbers are non terminating" Lire replied

"I see..." Lass muttered

_"Wow its fun having Lire as my tutor for awhile..."_

It turns out that the study session is a mess because Arme wouldn't stop complaining about being sleepy, hungry and any excuse that she can think of... She is too troublesome but at least Lass is more confident that he will pass his Algebra exam

* * *

_**I took those lessons from my little sis' math notebook so yeah... she is same grade as them so i just add some lessons from math (im good at math except the irrational and rational part...i dont really get it...)**_


	9. New Boy at School

**Chapter 9... im getting crazy... because of my sister saying we should name our cat "Fat Louie"...**

* * *

Lass was feeling a little bit nervous. If he failed his Algebra test he will have to stay late in school and being tutored by their Math teacher , Ms. Kamiki . He was flipping his paper slowly and hoping it was a C- or a C . When he got impatiently he flipped it quickly and nearly fall from his seat.

* * *

Arme don't care her grade is. All she care is after this she will play games at home. She flipped her paper confidently. She was amazed on what she saw

* * *

Lire was hoping she will pass this exam so she can have a high mark on Algebra. She flipped her paper and she was very happy with the results.

* * *

Ryan expected what his grade will . He already settled for F. He flipped his paper and was happy on what he saw.

* * *

Ronan didn't need to flipped his. His teacher already told him about it so he scanned for the faces of his friends and was happy with their expression

_"There will be rejoicing today..."_

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! LOOK GUYS! I GOT A MINUS!" Arme yelled

"I got A+" Lire said happily

"I got A" Lass said proudly

"I got B+" Ryan said happily

Ronan smiled at their expression. Then they all turned to him "How about you Ronan? What's your score?" The others said in unision

"Oh me? Well Ms. Kamiki said i got 100%" Ronan said smiling

"Congrats!" Lire said

"Nice couz!" Arme said proudly

"As expected" Lass smirked

"Cooliyo!" Ryan said as he gave him a thumbs up

Ronan smiled "Thanks"

The Next Day

Lass was sitting on his seat when Ronan approached him

"Hey Lass did you hear? we had a new classmate!" Ronan said excitedly

"your too friendly Ronan..."

"Well no...and nice new classmate" Lass said

The bell rings all the students went to their respective seats , chattering excitedly about their new classmate coming, Then Knight Master was wearing her usual face (stern look)

"OK class! you will have a new classmate! Come in Wilde!" Knight Master said

"Wilde? That's familiar..."

The door opened. A boy with brown hair that covered his right eye. His eye color was red and pale skinned. He walked towards the board and faced the class

"Good Morning... I'm Lupus Wilde..." He greeted

All the girls giggled. Lass rolled his eyes, he knew what that meant

"Flirts..."

Lass was looking at the window when he suddenly remembered. Wilde was his Father's Last name!

-Flash back-

"She stole my father from my mother!" young Lass shouted

"Lass...i know..its painful but Father already Left us..." Kaze Aze said her fingers running on his silvery hair

"I want Father back! I want to be called as Lass Isolet Wilde! I want father to be proud of me!" young Lass yelled ,holding back his tears

-End of Flash Back-

_"He's my half brother...our new classmate is my half brother..."_

* * *

_**Im way too cruel to do this... oh well... (cooliyo is the expression my friend always use...same as dude and dudett... *ehem* special mention*ehem***  
_


	10. Jelousy and Rivalry

_**I dunno... my sister (ArmeYamasaki 17) gave me an idea of the Green groups...**_

_**-flash back-**_

_**Me:(typing furiously on the keyboard) Yang,(her nickname) give me a green group**_

_**A: FAT LOUIE! **_

_**Me: I said green group not a name of a cat! And his name is Terra!**_

_**A: nooo FAT LOUIE!: **_

_**Me: fine, fine just give a name of a cat i mean a green group**_

_**A: Green Peace! WWO! PETA!**_

_**Me: thanks *typing mode***_

_**-endof flashback-**_

_**Just in case you blame me... sorry...**_

* * *

"What do you think he likes?"

"Lass?"

"Lass?"

"Lass?!"

"Huh?" Lass asked

Lire putted her hands on her hips "You're not listening..." She sighed

"Sorry...I spaced out..." Lass said but his voice is not really apologizing

"You always spacing out lately...what's wrong?" Lire asked , worried

_"You...and that Lupus thing"_ Lass didn't dare to tell it out loud so he just shrugged "Dunno..." Lass replied

"So...um...do you think he would like me?' Lire asked shyly

"Maybe..." Lass replied flatly , trying to hide the annoyance in his voice

" Well... i should talk to him right? but can you help me?" Lire asked

"Well...maybe" Lass replied looking at the window

"Hey Lass i think i should-"

"Lire can i excuse myself for a minute im going to the C.R." Lass said interrupting her sentence

Lire nodded "Sure..." she smiled

"Thanks..." Lass mumbled

Lass went to the C.R. He really don't like what's happening... Lire is in love with Lupus and for him its freaking annoying...

_"Damn it! It's freaking annoying! I wish Lupus will turn her down...that guy is really getting on my nerves! I haven't forgiven him and his mother yet for stealing Father from us! They are the reason Mother committed suicide!"_

Lass sighed deeply. He washed his face with cold water when some one called his name

"Hiya Lass.."

Lass turned around. It was Ryan .

"Hi Ry, so what are you doing here?" Lass asked

"Im freakin' depressed man... i almost flunked out the Bio test! I can't...I can't... I CAN'T DISSECT FROGS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! THAT IS JUST TOO CRUEL!" Ryan cried out

"Seriously Ryan...you need to do it or else you will have summer classes..." Lass sighed

"B-B-BUT... I CANNOT! IM AGAINST ANIMAL ABUSE AND ENVIRONMENTAL ABUSE!" Ryan whined

"Is there even something like that?" Lass asked , with an annoyed expression plastered on his face

"Well...im a member of PETA , WWO and Green peace..." Ryan answered

Lass sighed. "Seriously Ryan..." He said

"But..." Ryan face became serious "I don't know why but i think Lupus being here isn't a great idea..." Ryan said

_"Huh? what do he mean?"_

"What do you mean?" Lass asked , confused

"Well...he's your half-brother and your relationship with each other isn't good..." Ryan mumbled

"How did you knew?!" Lass asked, shocked that Ryan knew such confidential information for him

"Well i research about him yessterday , i mean you guys have some similarities and i saw a confidential site that Mr. Wilde had a divorced woman and that is your mother...and he married another woman..." Ryan replied

"Sorry Ry, gotta go..." Lass said as he exited the C.R.

_"Damn! I hate that Lupus! he reminds me of what Father did! Alright... im going to be one of his rivals! I won't let him also take Lire away from me!"_

Lass went to the classroom with a determined look on his face.

* * *

**_Too cheesy...sorry... (your too cheesy LASS seriously...) it looks like OOC...sorry..._**

**_Please Rate and Review  
_**


	11. Meeting his father

_**Sorry for the late update...got sick this whole week**_

* * *

Lass was walking home when he saw Lupus inside a limo. He just ignored it and he swear that the limo was following him. When he came to stop , the car also went to stop and Lupus and his body-guard came out from the limo.

"Hop in...Bro..." Lupus said

_"How dare him to call me bro!"_

"Why?" Lass asked

Lupus shrugged "Father wants to see you..."He replied

Lass looked at him suspiciously. Lupus said nothing.

"Well? Are you going to come or not?" Lupus asked impatiently.

_"if this kid is kidding im no match for him...guess i have no choice."_

Lass followed Lupus inside his limo. His body-guard closed the door for him. Few minutes later they were inside a mansion. Lupus led Lass to the Master's bed room where his Father would be waiting.

Lupus stopped few steps away from a big chair that is facing them backwards.

"Father...He's here... i have brought him as you requested..." Lupus said gracefully.

"Good...Now please leave us alone..." Their Father replied.

"As you wish Father..." Lupus said again gracefully as he went out of the room and closed the door.

"Its been a long time since i saw you Lass..."

Their Father stood up and faced his son. He wore nothing but a smile on his face seeing his son again but... What Lass feel is nothing but doubt. This man...This man who left them for another woman , whom he didn't saw for 8 years...now who dare to show up his face with a smile while he was perishing from the truth that his mother died and he never seen his father again for 8 thought of that made Lass' heart ache. He felt Anger, Hatred and doubt for this man. He felt that he should just treat him like a stranger since he never really been a parent to him and to his older sister.

"I know..." Lass said, not showing any tone of emotion on his voice.

"Why did you left us?" Lass asked ,no emotion on his tone.

"I just left because i want to earn money for our family..." His father replied.

"Yeah right...and you just use that lame excuse to cover the fact that you left us..." Lass said sarcastically.

"Lass... i know you still hate the fact i left you and your older sister...that's why i want you to live with me...with your half-brother and step mother. We will all live happily in this mansion..." His father said smiling widely.

_"All of this sudden?! After all what happened?! Is he out of his freaking mind?! Damn him!"_

"After all that you've done?! After mother suicide?! You freaking left us! I never saw your damn face for whole 8 freaking years! At first i thought you will return to us but no you didn't! you went and re married with some other damn woman and never freaking thought about us! DAMN YOU! YOU FREAKING BASTARD! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE EVER AGAIN!" Lass outbursts.

His father was shocked. He never thought that his own son would say things like that to him. Lass walked out of the room and went outside of the mansion.

"Damn you... i wish you just die... useless son of a bastard..." Lass muttered darkly as he head home.

* * *

**_Im too mean...i know_**


	12. Lovestruck

_**Chapter 12 i think... i lost count... anyway few more chapter and im done...**_

* * *

"Lass...this whole week you seems so awfully quiet... what's wrong?"

Lass looked up. It was Lire with a concern look on her face.

"N-Nothing Lire... im just...im just tired..."He replied

"um...Ok... if you have problems you can talk to me anytime" Lire said as she gave a Lass a warm smile.

Lass felt his cheeks went red. "U-U-Um...S-S-Sure..." He stammered.

Lire went away , copying the assignments written on the board. Lass didn't notice that he was staring at her when a certain purple headed girl approach him.

"Lassie~!" The girl called out.

"Huh?" Lass said as he snapped back into reality. The said girl pouted.

"Your not even listening...your horrible..." The girl whined.

Lass rolled his eyes "Shut up Arme i was listening..." Lass said .

Arme blinked several times and smiled mischievously. Lass knew this isn't good.

"Soo...your were busy staring and dreaming about Lire huh~?" She teased.

Lass went red."Huh? I don't know what are you talking about.." Lass said defensively.

Arme's smile became a grin. "Oh really huh? Heyy Lire! Lass likes you!" Arme shouted , Lass covered her mouth.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARME!" Lass hissed , pulling Arme down to his arm chair's table.

Lass winced in pain when Arme bit his finger, He quickly let go.

"Don't cover meh mouth!" Arme pouted.

"Oh just shut the hell up and tell me what the heck do you need..." Lass countered.

Arme blushed. Lass smirked.

"U-um...y-your...b-bestfriend w-with R-Ryan right?" She asked softly.

_"Hehe tables had turned , Arme..."_

"Yeah...so what about it...?" Lass said in his cascual tone.

"U-um.. i was wondering if you can tell me what does he likes...or something about that..." Arme said nervously playing with her hands.

"Ask Ronan , He's your cousin right?" Lass said smirking at the thought that Arme likes one of his best friend slash favorite victim in HoN.

"Well i did asked him but he don't know about him much..." Arme said softly

"Oh...so you DO like Ryan..." Lass said mockingly.

Arme blushed harder, Lass smirked.

"D-Dont tell him okay?!" Amre said as she went back to her seat. Lass smirked .

"I might as well play with her...after all im going to be nice and let her have a favor for once..."

Lass went over to Ryan and sure enough Arme was watching. He smirked to himself and whispered something to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan , do you know Arme's also an activist like you..."

Ryan was shocked. "Really?!" Ryan asked in nodded.

Ryan looked over at Arme and Arme was beet red. Lass almost laughed.

"Talk to her later kay?" Lass whispered and went back to his seat.

_"Haha... im acting like a cupid for Ryan and Arme...that's nice... since she owe me a favor she might as well help me with Lire..."_

Lass was in a good mood the rest of the morning.


	13. Writing a Poem

_**Chapter 13 yay! few more chapters!**_

* * *

Lass was having a hard time in his English Lit. assignment. The assignment was to make a poem about anything. He couldn't think of anything since he "lost".

"Damn...that day haunted me...why? I did my best..." Lass said softly as he went back to the past

**_Flash backs (Lass' attempts to woo Lire)_**

Attempt #1:

_Lass: Hi Lire! Wanna hang out tomorrow?_  
_Lire: *smiles* sure why not?_  
_Lass: Ok, how about you and me? Lire: *looks confused* Huh?_  
_Lass: *blushes a little* Only two of us...ya know just as friends...at the movie house?_  
_Lire:*smiles* Sure_

The Day comes-

(Lass groaned at the thought of remembering what happened)

Lass acts a complete idiot in the movie spilled his drink on the floor, He drops his popcorn , he got frozen when he saw Lire and he tripped in front of many people

**_"Damn it..." Lass said at the thought_**

Attempt #2:

_Lass; Hi Lire!_  
_Lire: Oh , hey Lass *smiles*_  
_Lass; S-So uh... i w-was..._  
**_Arme interrupted_**  
_Arme: ANIME ROCKS! WOOHOOO! RONAN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE! THEY NEED TO KNOW THIS!_  
_Ronan: *sweatdropped* Ok ,Ok Arme..._

Attempt #3:

_Lire: Lass can i borrow your eraser?_  
_Lass: Huh? Oh , Sure...*hands Lire the eraser*_  
_Lire: Thanks*smiles*_  
_Lass: Your Welcome..._

_Lass: Hey Lire about what im saying earlier before Arme interrupted?_  
_Lire; hmm? Yeah? What about it?_  
_Lass; Well um... i was thinking if we could-_

**_random girl pops in_**

_Girl: Lire-senpai! We will have an emergency meeting at the archery club now...please come with me..._  
_Lire: oh Lass, can we talk about it later? It's really important... im sorry..._  
_Lass; No its okay...you should go...i understand..._  
_Lire:*smiles* Thanks! I'll make up to you later! See ya! *waves goodbye*_  
_Lass:*waves back* Yeah See ya..._  
_Lire: Have fun with ya lunch! *She smiles for the last time and runs away*_

End of flashbacks

Lass banged his head on his desk softly

"Damn it...i was such an idiot..."Lass sighed as he thought of Lupus

Flash Back

_Lass was walking by the corridor when he though he saw a sight of his "Half-Brother". He stalked him carefully and quietly. He saw a girl with a blond hair. It was Lire. She looked uneasy and nervous._

_"U-um...L-Lupus-san..."Lire started nervously_

_"Huh? What is it?" Lupus asked_

_Lass felt his chest was hard to breathe._

_"Um...I...I like you! I like you Lupus-san! Will you please go out with me?" Lire blurted out nervously_

_Lass almost collapsed. He tried everything but Lupus... didn't do any single thing to make Lire fall in love with him..._

_Lass went out of the scene and went to their classroom. He waited patiently about Lupus answering Lire , Sure enough the day after that they become an official couple and God knows how the heck Lupus answered Lire._

Lass unconsciously created a poem by thinking that incident and his damned luck and failed attempts.

"Ok... this was unconsciously finished poem by me... im going to call it "Worst Luck"..." Lass said as he putted the title in the center of the upper paper and wrote his name at the back of his poem.


	14. Worst Luck , Damned Thoughts

Lass was sulking in his seat. He was depressed these days and that was Lupus' fault. Miss Vanessa arrived and collected their poems. A few minutes later she stood up and spoke

"Ok class , I've checked your poems and i must say Mr. Isolet you did a great job!" Miss Vanessa praised Lass

"Oh..thanks..." Lass mumbled

"Will you read your poem to the class?" Miss Vanessa asked. Lass nodded and went up to her. She handed Lass his poem and he start Reading it Out loud.

**_(A/N: Italics are Lass' thoughts when he read the poem...)_**

**"Worst Luck"**

**The worst type of luck Is not when you lose money Like a bee that loses honey**

**It's not when you are wounded **

**Along with the tears you never shed **

**And the words you never said**

**It's not when you quit **

**And this just don't fit**

** Not a single bit**

**It's when you lose money **

**Knowing it was taken **

**It hurts more  
**

**Than holding a vase that's broken**

_"Just like Lire...she was taken from me..."_

**It's when your wounded **

**knowing someone planned it**

** It's the tears you have shed **

**And a hand no one will lend**

_"Just like the Death of Mother..."_

**Its the words you wanted to say **

**on that single day **

**They were meant to be yours **

**It was supposed to open doors **

**But the words come out **

**from someone else' mouth**

_"I was an idiot not confessing to Lire...on what i truly feel about her..."_

**You quit not because you wanted to**

** But because no one there wanted you **

**When everything's perfect **

**But someone ruined it **

**Seems like it never did**

_"If Father didn't left us and Mother didn't commit suicide because of him...if he never went with another woman...If Lupus didn't enroll in my school... everything should be perfect..."_

**When an accusation is being made**

** In the middle of it **

**There you stayed**

**The worst kind of luck **

**Everything will suck**

** Everyone's looking at you**

** Like you'll never make it through**

** But how can you tell them?**  
**How you tell them,**  
**that the fault **

**Was never to be given to you?**

Few minutes of silence. Then everyone applauded. They liked it very much , just as expected.

* * *

_**Okay peeps! THE POEM ISN'T MINE. Don't worry i didn't stole it. I have a permission from the poet. The poem was from my friend (which i had offended her when she learned that i putted her name on the net)**_

_**Sorry Friend! **_


	15. Moving On

_**Chapter 15... last chapter for the whole 2 weeks. I repeat. LAST CHAPTER FOR 2 WEEKS... (since my tests are coming up and i need to study...)  
**_

_**Im living in the Philippines btw...**_

* * *

"Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" Arme suggested. Lass glared at her.

"What? I'm just suggesting..." Arme said defensively.

"Are you an idiot? That's what im trying to do...So far no one likes me.." Lass said.

Arme looked at him incredulously, She couldn't believe what Lass was saying.

"Are you insane?! Many girls are chasing you! Your freaking popular!"Arme exclaimed.

Lass sighed. "That is my freaking problem! The reason i hate FAN GIRLS is because they are freaking OBSESS with ME and STALKING ME!" Lass exclaimed

Arme sighed. "Big Problem Lass..." Arme said

"What's Lass' big problem?" Ryan asked , barging in.

Arme was shocked of her boyfriend's presence. They have been dating for months now and she answered him not too long ago.

"Well he can't find any decent girl to be his girlfriend" Arme replied , filling in for him.

"Oh.. i see..." Ryan said , looking like he was in deep thought. then he grinned.

"I got it!" Ryan exclaimed.

His other companions were confused.

"Got what?" They asked in unison.

"I knew someone who is decent enough to be your girlfriend" Ryan replied, his grin widen.

Lass rolled his eyes. "I'm not a toy Ryan..." Lass said.

"I know that but hey why don't you try man? She pretty hot..." Ryan said happily, Arme got insulted.

"You mean im not that HOT?!" She asked in annoyance.

"No , your fine and your cute..." Ryan replied , clearly Arme has gotten the wrong idea.

"SO YOU MEAN YOUR JUST USING ME?!" Arme yelled angrily.

Ryan looked at her incredulously. "NO! WHO TOLD YOU?! She's my cousin! And my Friends think she's hot!" Ryan exclaimed.

Lass face palmed. "Love Quarrels are annoying..."

"Lass! Ryan! Arme!"

Arme and Ryan stopped fighting. The three of them looked at the person whose voice came from. It was Lire. Lire went towards them happily.

"Hi guys!" Lire greeted happily.

"Hi Lire..." Lass greeted back.

"Lire~! WEEE! YOUR HERE~!" Arme said as she glomped her best friend.

"Hi Lire ,lookin' good! How are ya?" Ryan asked

"I'm fine...i was about to go to the clothing shop to meet up with Lupus , we are going to his house.." Lire replied happily

Ryan and Arme both exchange glances and looked at Lass. Lass looked like he wasn't affected but they realized he had squished the object hard in his left hand because of anger.

"O-Oh that's nice..." Ryan commented , Lass glared at him.

"Oh Lire! you better be going! your going to be late if you don't!" Arme exclaimed while she dragged her best friend out of the conversation and save herself from Lass' wrath.

Lass sighed deeply then he turned to Ryan. "The HELL MAN?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS SEEING HER WITH LUPUS AND YOUR FREAKING TELLING HER IT'S NICE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT GUY?! THAT GUY FREAKING SUCKS!" Lass exclaimed angrily.

"Chill dude. I was doin' that so she won't suspect anythin'... " Ryan reasoned out.

"Yeah right...I'm freaking moving on from my heart break and your making it worse..." Lass said sarcastically

"Sorry...didn't mean to..." Ryan apologized

_"Damn it! I remember that dreadful day!"_

Lass just glared at him coldly and walked out. He hates that he can't even stand to hear his name...

_"Half brothers suck..."_

* * *

**_Author:No they don't if they aren't your rival...  
_**

**_Lass: Shut up  
_**

**_Author: I'm just saying...  
_**

**_Lass: whatever...  
_**

**_(Lass got mad at me but oh well , that's life...)  
_**

**_Thankyou for the continous support for the fanfic! im glad i had many reviews for this fanfic! (i thought no one likes Lass xLire.)  
_**

**_And i'll try my best to fix my grammar next time (im getting help from a beta reader next fanfic)  
_**

**_Hint: The new fanfic is Ley x Dio and im thinking for 3 chapters. Can be a song fic or not...  
_**

_**(IF I DIDN'T GET LAZY!)**  
_


	16. Uncertainty and Doubt

_**Im sorry for the long wait! exams were over yesterday and i failed my science test...im getting nervous about my other tests. I will my report grade will be 85 and up or else im screwed... ok back to the topic , maybe 3 more and this is done...**_

* * *

"Lass-san! wait up!" A female voice called. Lass turned around,it was Lyria , his "girlfriend."

"Oh hi Lyria...; and please stop calling me Lass-san, we are already dating you know and your my girlfriend..."

Lyria catches up. "But Lass-san...it is not real right? you were just forced...you want to move on with Lire-san..." Lyria said softly so no one would hear except him.

Lass sighed. "True... sorry for dragging you with this stupid mess... I don't really know what were your stupid cousin was thinking..." Lass replied.

Lyria smiled. "It's okay... i understand..." Lyria said smiling.

Lass smiled at her warmly. "Thankyou for understanding,Lyria.." Lass thanked her. Lyria smiled back.

"No problem Lass-san, your like my older brother so i want to help you...your like a part of my family now.."  
_

"Ne Lire... I'm bored..." Arme whined,Lire smiled.

"Please be patient Arme... after i finish my project we shall play..." She replied , Arme pouted.

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed, placing her head on Lire's desk.

"Ok, Ok, don't need to be impatient we will play that latest game you got...What is the name again? Black...?" Lire asked.

"Black rock shooter" Arme answered with a bored look on her face.

"Ne Lire..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Did you and Lupus already shared a kiss?"

Lire stopped doing her project and looked at Arme incredulously. Then she think about it...Lire didn't feel that Lupus is treating her as his girlfriend, his treating her more like a...

_Best friend..._

"Um... to be honest no..." Lire admitted , embarrassed that Arme would laugh at her later since she once saw Ryan and Arme making out...accidentally.

Instead , Arme just sighed. Which causes the blonde girl flabbergast at her friend's expression.

"Lire...im quite confused. I thought you guys are in a relationship... how come he never kiss you yet?" Arme asked.

"We are..." Lire replied."But Lupus never tried to kiss me or anything...except for holding hands and going on dates..."

"Are you serious about him?" Arme asked once more, straighting up.

"Of course..."

"He don't look like it."

_"Arme's suspicions are partially true. But it doesn't mean that Lupus don't love me or anything...If he does then why did he accepted my confession? Is it out of pity? Surely Lupus won't do that... but... maybe... or what if... He's cheating on me? that's impossible but... maybe Arme's right...but i shall ask him tomorrow..."_

Lire was hoping that Arme's wrong and that Lupus do love and care for her...


	17. Truth

Lupus do care and love her but not the way she expected, Instead his love for her is only a family affection.

"I'm sorry Lire i should have tried to tell you from the start ,but you became close to me and i tried to love you but the love that came was the love siblings shares..." Lupus apologizes.

This is what the answer she was afraid of.

But even so , she smiled at him warmly and kindly. "No it's okay Lupus... i completely understand..." She said in response.

Lupus looked guilty. "Lire... im so sorry... i hope we can still be friends and hopefully become best of friends... i do like you Lire...I really do... but as a sister... your nice , kind , beautiful and brave person...the reason why i accepted your confession is i do not know how to react...your the first person to confess to me personally and i don't want to hurt your feelings...im so sorry Lire..." he said ,looking at his girlfriend.

Lire still smiled at him... even thought she was trying to hide the pain. The pain that they will never be and that he will always treat her as his sister..that no romantic feelings of her would be return.

"So i guess , it's over now?" Lire asked nervously , Lupus nodded in response.

Lire smiled sadly and hugged his ex-boyfriend for the last time. "It's okay Lupus no need to be guilty at least you told me the truth..." She said softly , holding back her tears.

"You deserve better than me..." Lupus said as he broke the hug and kissed Lire on her forehead gently. "Someone who truly loves you and will cherish and won't break your heart till the end of time..."

Lire felt her eyes gets misty, but she still smiled at Lupus. She does not want to make Lupus feel bad by crying. "Thankyou for everything Lupus , I will still be your friend and will stay at your side to help you if you need to..." She said as she give Lupus a one last smile and left.

It's over. Nothing to hide now. They are done...

And somehow Lire felt that she wanted to cry and cry until she all went out. She will do that, in hopes of easing up the pain faster.

* * *

_**Is it sad? i suck on doing something like this...sorry**_


	18. About Lass

_**Two chapters to go and im done...yay...sorry if it's short...im running out of ideas for the fanfic since the plot backfired...  
**_

* * *

"Are you sure your okay Lire?"

"Yes...Yes i am...no need to worry Arme..."

"Really? Are you really sure..?"

"Yup! Everything's fine!"

"Lire!" A female voice shouted. Lire turned around and saw Elesis. Elesis ran towards her and came to halt when she's near her.

"Oh...Good Morning Elesis!" Lire greeted her friend happily.

Elesis face turned into a furious expression. "Did that freaking bastard dumped you?!" Elesis asked furiously.

Lire shook her head. "No he didn't Elesis... i broke up with him..." Lire replied.

"Damn that bastard! I'm going to kill him! How dare him to hurt you!" Elesis exclaimed , trying hard not to grind her teeth violently. Her knuckles went white , like she looked ready to kill someone.

"Please Elesis don't..." Lire pleaded.

"Yah Ellie~! Your going to cause more troubles~!" Arme agreed with her friend.

Elesis sighed between those gritted teeth."Fine..." She muttured darkly and left.

"Hey Lire..."A voice greeted her. This time it was a male. Lire looked around and saw smiled at him.

"Oh... Hi Lass!"Lire greeted back. Lass putted his bag beside his seat and sit down.

"So I've heard you broke up with him..." Lass started , trying to hide his joy inside.

Lire nodded."Yeah i did..."She said in response.

"Hm... you didn't seem affected with the break up thing... Are you guys mad at each other or something?" Lass asked. Lire shooked her head in response.

Lass sighed. "My brother is not smart enough to keep you but... oh well..that's life..." He said nonchalantly.

Lire and Arme's eyes widen. "YOUR LUPUS' BROTHER?!" They shouted in unison , earning a startled but interested looks.

Lass nodded. "Yeah...no big deal..."He simply answered.

"Then h-h-how come your Last name isn't Wilde?" Arme asked.

"Well My full name is Lass Isolet Wilde... But since my father went with other woman i removed the Wilde on the end..."Lass replied , getting annoyed with the topic.

"WOW..." Arme said , clearly astonished on the new fact that one of her bestfriends gave her.

"Seriously? This is freaking annyoing!"

Lass got really pissed off with the questions that they asked for the day.


	19. Will you go out withme?

**_Last chapter is next on line...and this will be my last story from now on. Since my lil sis will take over this account...im too busy with school nowadays..._  
**

* * *

**June**

"Ok you idiots listen up! I mean class listen up!" Knight master shouted , trying to get the attention of the students. The students immediately keep quiet since they know how deadly knight master can be.

"As you all know 2 weeks from now is the junior high ball..."

The chattering went louder. Lass was just spacing out, not minding about the announcement.

"Listen up Peeps!" Knight master exclaimed , slamming her hand against the teacher's table.

The room went silent again.

"So... i would like you to find someone to torture-i mean to dance with the ball..."Knight Master said. writing something on the board.

_**Junior High Ball...**_

_**June 14, 7:30-10:30 pm**_

_**At the Gym.**_

_**Theme: Masquerade Ball**_

_**Color: Shades of Blue**_

"So..." Knight master started as she turned around to face her class." Are we clear?"

"Yes Knight Master!" The students replied in unison.

"Good...see you later...Goodbye class..." Knight master said as she gather her things up.

"Good Bye Knight master...see you later..." The students stood up and bid goodbye to their fierce teacher.

"So guys...who are your partners?" Arme asked as she munched on her snacks.

"Of course im goin' to be with you... I asked you out earlier didn't i?" Ryan said, flashing his girlfriend a mocking smile.

Arme rolled her eyes. "I know , I know..." She replied.

"I'm...going to ask Elesis out..." Ronan said getting embarrassed over it.

Arme pumped her fist and flash her cousin a big super big smile. "OKAY COUZ! GO FOR IT! IM GOING TO SUPPORT YOU!" She exclaimed happily while jumping up and down.

Lass rolled his eyes. "Seriously Arme , stop doing that...your making Ronan embarrassed..." Lass commented , sipping his chocolate milkshake and glancing at Lupus who were quietly sitting in one corner.

Lupus joined the Grand Chase 2 months ago. They thought he would be the typical spoiled-brat-rich-boy but it turns out they are wrong. He rarely speaks and when he does he's just going to express his opinion. He's also down to earth and helpful. Lass is getting used to his "half-brother" since he was forced to live with them along with Kaze Aze according to the law.  
So basically he's living in the mansion. Lupus is a well-mannered man...just like Ronan.

"Pardon my intrusion but i shall leave now..." Lupus said , standing up.

"Sure go ahead Lupus..." Arme said , approving. Lupus bowed his head and left.

"So Lass are you goin' to ask her?" Ryan asked.

Lass nodded. "Yeah..." he replied.

"Good luck buddy!" Ryan said as he lightly punch Lass' shoulder.

-Dismissal-

Lire was packing her things up. She was about to leave when Lass stopped her.

"Um..Lire?"

"Hm?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Lire nodded. "Sure.." she replied.

"Hey uh... I was wondering if..."

"If?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to the prom?" Lass asked , chuckling nervously. "...with me?"

Lire was surprised. Lass asked her out! She wouldn't want to admit it but yeah , she also had a romantic feelings towards to her best friend. She blushed and nodded.

"Sure..." She replied with a smile.

Lass looked relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow then...bye Lire..." Lass said as he bid goodbye and mouthing a 'thanks' before he left.

The blonde-haired girl smiled as she went out of the room.


	20. The masked ball

_**The last chapter! Sorry if its short!** _

* * *

Lass sighed. He can't believe he's doing this. He opened the limo Lupus and Ronan prepared for the Grand Chase boys (Arme's limo were taking care of the girl's transportation.)

"So guys ready?" Ronan asked, nervously shifting weight on his seat.

Ryan flashed a smile. "Yup! goin' to rock this freakin' party!" He exclaimed as he raised his fist on the air.

Lass rolled his eyes. "Seriously your too hyper, just like your girlfriend..."

"I-I..." Lupus stuttured.

"Huh?" The other boys asked.

"I-I was thinking i-if L-lyria likes m-me..." He replied looking at the window.

Ryan started laughing, earning a confused look from Lupus. "Are you serious? Ly really likes you! In fact she in love with you, head over heels…" Ryan said grinning.

Lupus blushed a little,Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

The boys arrived at the Masked Ball at 7:20 pm. Many students from the junior high level were already there. They were talking and chattering with each other and of course wearing masks. Lass wore a cerulean tux coat, with white polo and silver neck tie that matches his hair. Ryan wore a blue tux coat with white polo as well and black necktie. Ronan wore a navy blue jacket with light blue polo and black tie. And Lupus wore a dark blue tux coat with dirty with polo and blue neck tie. They were wearing different masks. Lass was walking around the venue and spacing off. Ronan and Ryan were talking to each other while Lupus just stared from afar.

"Oh yay~! We're here!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully as she step out of the limo.

Arme agreed happily. Lire were smiling and Elesis were fidgeting the hem of her dress, clearing embarrassed for wearing this kind of dress.

Amy wore a blue cocktail dress with high matched her outfit with some sapphire necklace, pearl bracelet and gem shaped earrings. Arme wore a bluish-green gown with ruffles and silver spiral designs on it , Shealso wear a green high heels that were hidden underneath her long gown. She's also wearing some pretty bracelets, a emerald necklace and a silver cross earrings. Lire were wearing a light blue gown with some ruffles and silver high heels. She's wearing a simple but attractive gem shaped sapphire necklace. And Elesis was wearing a blue mini dress with ruffles and ribbon underneath her chest. She's wearing dark blue flats with a pearl on the center. They were also wearing masks. Amy curled the ends of her pink hair. Arme just let her hair be but she's wearing a ribbon on the left side of her head. Lire braided her blonde hair while Elesis just let her long red hair draped over her shoulders.

The girls went into the venue and start finding their partners.

After few minutes of searching they finally found their partners. Arme smiled happily as she snaked her arm around Ryan's, Elesis was awkwardly quiet with the blushing Ronan and Lass was beside Lire.

"Okay Everyone! Time for a couple dance!" The Host said over the microphone. "Find your partner in 2 minutes!"

Everyone quickly partnered themselves. Arme looked up at Ryan , smiling. Ryan smiled back and dragged Arme on the dancefloor.

"Um…. Elesis?" Ronan nervously asked.

"Y-yes?" Elesis asked , also nervous since she's inlove with her friend for years.

"W-Would you want to dance?" Ronan asked hestitantly. "…..with…..me?"

Elesis nodded , blushing furiously. "Okay…." She replied softly.

Ronan almost jumped in happiness. Elesis said yes! His crush accepted to have a couple dance with him!

Ronan took Elesis hand and slowly walked towards the dancefloor.

"Looks like we're the only one…." Lass muttered, watching his friends on the dance floor with the girl of their dreams.

Lire nodded in approval. Lass looked at her and sighed softly.

THIS. IS. IT. His chance to ask Lire out.

"Um…Lire…" Lass said facing the blonde.

"Hm?"

Lass bowed like a gentleman in front of Lire. He was using his 'bad boy like' attitude. "Can I have this dance Milady?" He asked while reaching out his hand.

Lire chuckled and nodded , slightly blushing. "I would love to, My lord…." She replied and took Lass hand. Lass smiled as he dragged Lire slowly to the dance floor.

"_Maybe….Just maybe…. Being a junior high and highschool isn'that bad…"_

* * *

_**Sorry for the crappy ending...I suck making something like these...**  
_


End file.
